


Sauvée

by Kmy_leprovost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je m’appelle Sarah. Ma vie est loin d’être facile mais, eh !, je ne peux rien y faire… enfin, jusqu’à ce que je croise la route des One Direction, et surtout celle de Niall….</p><p>Ce résumé est pourri mais je vous promets que l'histoire est meilleure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue! 
> 
> Ceci est une fiction. 
> 
> Elle est également disponible sur Wattpad. 
> 
> Je suis en train de la traduire en anglais. (disponible ici, sous le titre de "saved")
> 
> Toutes les critiques constructives sont acceptées. 
> 
> Je devrais écrire une suite bientôt, quand j'en aurais le temps. 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Ce matin, j’ai découvert un magnifique œil au beurre noir sur mon visage. Je soupire…

-super ! Comment cacher ça ?

Mes choix étant plus que limités, je décide de porter une paire de lunettes de soleil. Je les mets dans mon sac de cours et descends faire la cuisine. Au passage, je réveille ma sœur.

Ma sœur. Mon unique raison de vivre. Si je ne suis pas là pour prendre les coups à sa place, qui le fera ? Personne.

Alors me voilà, battue mais non brisée, m’occupant de ma sœur comme une mère quand notre mère se comporte comme une adolescente en pleine crise…de manque puisqu’elle est toxico.

Lui enjoignant de se dépêcher pour partir avant leurs réveils, je glisse son déjeuner dans son cartable pendant qu’elle prend son petit déjeuner. Me redressant, je grimace. « Elle ne doit pas voir que j’ai mal » est ma seule pensée.

Oui, j’ai de nombreux bleus aux côtes et quelques coupures. Non, ce n’est pas facile de vivre avec. Mais se montrer faible serait pire… je l’ai appris à mes dépends. Aussi, même les persécutions que je subis à l’école ne me feront pas craquer.

\- en route ma puce ! Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons en retard.

-ok ! Tu vas pas avoir mal, dis ?

Lola est vraiment adorable. De haut de ses 5 ans, elle est en plus très futée.

\- mais non ! Ne t’en fais pas et soit gentille à l’école !

En arrivant devant la maternelle, je lui fais un bisou, un gros câlin et la laisse rejoindre ses amies.

Amies… cela fait bien longtemps que je n’en ai plus… car se rapprocher de quelqu’un, s’est offrir une faille. Et être considéré comme un objet de curiosité. Difficile de cacher mes cicatrices devant mes proches. Et quand on doit refuser toutes les sorties proposées, on fini par ne plus t’inviter.

C’est comme ça que j’ai perdu ma seule amie. Elle s’appelait Dana. Nous avions 12 ans. J’en ai aujourd’hui 17. Mon refus d’aller à la piscine avait été notre dernière conversation. Mais comment aurais-je pu lui avouer que, même si ses parents offraient l’entrée, je n’avais pas de maillot de bain à me mettre de toute façon ? Plongée dans mes souvenirs, j’arrive au lycée.

Là non plus, aucun espoir. Je me dirige vers mon casier, mes lunettes vissées sur le nez, rasant les murs pour passer inaperçue. Sauf que je ne vois pas le blond qui avançait en sens inverse et lui rentre dedans. Nous tombons tout les deux par terre, mes lunettes tombant dans le mouvement.

Alors que je tache de me redresser le plus vite possible, je sens une main m’attraper violemment pour me remettre debout et me coller le long du mur. Une voix se glisse dans mon oreille.

\- Alors, t’es même plus capable de marcher correctement sal*pe ?

Oh génial… Drake. Il semble avoir été désigné tourmenteur en chef par l’ensemble du lycée. Il me secoue un peu, me cognant le dos le long du mur.

\- On t’a déjà dit qu’on ne voulait pas de toi ici ! Va mourir et laisse nous tranquille. Ou je te promets que je m’occupe de ton cas… sérieusement !

Me tapant une fois de plus le long du mur, il me donne un petit coup dans les côtes, me faisant grimacer. Il place alors sa tête sous mon visage et commence à rire.

\- on dirait que quelqu’un d’autre est déjà sur l’affaire ! affirme-t-il en désignant mon œil.

Sur ce, il s’en va en ricanant, me laissant enfin tranquille. Pour le moment. Je me dépêche de ramasser mon sac mais au moment de reprendre mes lunettes, je ne les trouve nulle part. Me cachant derrière mes cheveux bruns, je scrute autour de moi. Je vois alors le blond que j’ai fait tomber me regarder, s’avancer et dire, en me tendant mes lunettes :

\- tiens ! Je crois que se sont les tiennes. M’empressant de les prendre et les mettre, je le remercie et m’apprête à partir quand il me lance :

\- Je m’appelle Niall. Tu es trop fait la fête hier, tu as mal à la tête ?

En désignant mes lunettes noires.

\- on va dire ça.

Tout le monde nous regarde. Je dois partir. Ou ça va être l’enfer. Il semble être plutôt populaire. Ce sont les pires.

\- salut !

Et je m’en vais, le laissant là où il est avec ses amis et tâchant de faire profil bas.

La sonnerie retentit, les cours débutent. J’ai anglais. La pire prof du lycée m’a été assignée. Elle semble savourer ma peine et mon malheur celle-là. Dès qu’elle le peut elle participe à mon calvaire. Une sadique…

Alors que je rentre en cours je la vois me lancer un regard et se mettre à sourire. Oh non…

\- très bien ! J’ai deux choses à vous dire ! Écoutez tous ! Tout d’abord nous accueillons dans le cadre d’une classe de découverte cinq élèves d’un lycée anglais. Ils n’ont pas tous le même âge ou le même niveau mais je vous prie de leur faire bon accueil. Ils sont célèbres mais par pitié les filles, je ne veux pas de cri. Et les voilà qui arrive : les One Direction.

Qui ? Jamais entendu parler. J’entends des applaudissements et des cris de joie des filles. Je lève la tête pour voir qui peut bien les mettre dans cet état et je reconnais…. Le blond et ses copains !

\- asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! Il y a de la place où vous voulez !

Ils s’assoient et déballent leurs affaires au milieu des murmures.

\- deuxième chose ! Sarah ! Venez ici je vous prie !

Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Pourquoi mais pourquoi ? Je me lève tandis que tous les regards me suivent.

–voilà ! Maintenant tenez vous face à la classe.

Je me tourne pour faire face à la classe qui commence à ricaner.

\- très bien ! Alors, deux questions pour vous. Premièrement, l’uniforme est-il fournit avec des accessoires ?

Ah : voilà donc où elle voulait en venir.

\- non madame.

\- Non ? Et êtes vous aveugle, Sarah ?

-Non madame. Nous y voilà…

\- très bien, alors enlevez-moi ces lunettes !

Je soupire intérieurement et enlève mes lunettes, me préparant aux réflexions. Il y en aura toujours un pour rire.

J’inspire, bloque ma respiration (autant que je le peux vu comme mes côtes me font mal), me force à avoir les yeux secs et les enlève. Les élèves commencent à rire et à me montrer du doigt. Les remarques blessantes débutent.

Malgré moi je commence à sentir la rage et la honte (ainsi que la douleur) me remplir et mes yeux (enfin, celui qui n’est pas fermé par le bleu) piquer, je suis prête à pleurer. La prof me laisse là, en exposition, m’offrant sur un plateau aux regards des gens.

Quelques uns ne disent rien mais paraissent choqués. Ils ne feront cependant rien pour m’aider, ayant peur de se retrouver à ma place. Et je les comprends. Je ne leur en veux pas.

Dans le fond où ils ont trouvés refuge je vois le plus sérieux des One Direction retenir le blond par le bras, lui parlant. Le blond secoue beaucoup la tête.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il craque et crie : « J’ai faim !!! » Drôle de garçon…

 

_*Point de vue de Niall*_

 

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous présenter comme elle l’a fait ? Cette prof est bizarre.

Juste après, elle appelle Sarah qui semble effrayé de devoir aller là-bas. Un joli brin de fille cette Sarah. Trop maigre mais avec de magnifiques cheveux bruns mi-longs. Une merveille. Dommage que ses lunettes noires cachent ses yeux. J’aurais aimé les voir. Sa voix est si douce en plus.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je suis ramené à la réalité par un coup de coude de Liam.

\- très bien, alors enlevez-moi ces lunettes ! Lui ordonne la prof.

Je vais voir ses yeux ! Et Sarah prend une grande inspiration, grimace légèrement et enlève ses lunettes.

Mon Dieu mais ! Elle a été frappée, il ne peut pas y avoir d’autre explication. Son œil est enflé, déjà noir et semble douloureux. Elle essuie alors les moqueries des autres.

Mais pourquoi ? Elle est magnifique cette fille ! Ses yeux sont d’un gris si clair que l’on pourrait s’y perdre. Je me raidis en voyant la prof sourire à son embarras. Pourquoi ? Il faut l’aider ! Quand je vois les larmes qui semblent arriver et combien elle essaie de les retenir et de paraître forte, je craque. Je tente de me lever et je constate que je ne peux pas. Liam me retiens à mon siège

\- Ne fait pas ça ! On vient d’arriver, ne fait pas ça.

\- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

\- je sais mais là tout de suite on ne peut rien faire. Ça attirerait encore plus leur attention sur elle et ça lui nuirait.

Je ne peux pas l’aider si je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal encore. J’ai alors une idée qui détournerait l’attention de tous sans lui faire de mal et je murmure à Liam pour qu’il me lâche

\- Très bien !

Et alors qu’il me regarde, sachant que je ne laisse pas tomber aussi facilement, je me mets debout et crie : « J’ai faim ! »

Et ça marche. Tout le monde ne regarde plus que moi. Pour une fois que mon statut de goinfre me sert…

 

_*Point de vue de Sarah*_

 

J’ignore pourquoi il a fait ça mais cela a détourné leur attention. Des « Oh Niall ! » fusent de partout alors que les têtes se tournent vers leurs bureaux. « Bah quoi ! Ça fait des heures qu’on a rien avalé !"

\- ça ne fait que 30 minutes Niall ! lui répond son voisin de table avec un grand sourire, presque fier.

Ils sont frères ou quoi ? C’est le genre de sourire que je fais à ma sœur quand elle fait quelque chose de bien. S’il n’y avait pas eu la différence d’âge j’aurais pensé à un père fier de son fils !

\- Allez Liam ! S’il te plait !

Et voilà que Niall lui fait les yeux de chiens battus… très mignon ce blondinet. Et il y gagne le droit de manger un Oreo ! Mais qu’ils sont bruyants !

\- retournez à votre place ! M’ordonne la prof.

Retournant m’asseoir, je croise son regard et me perd au fond de ses yeux. Ils sont magnifiques. A ne pas avoir d’amis, j’ai développé un penchant pour le « matage » des beaux gosses. Et j’avais là une prise de choix ! Quel régal pour les yeux ! Tous autant qu’ils sont d’ailleurs. La prof ramène le calme et le cours se déroule comme d’habitude.

La matinée se déroule et la pause de midi arrive. Je sors alors enfin du bahut pour me poser sur un banc dans le parc qui se trouve derrière. A cette époque de l’année, avec le froid qui règne, il est désert.

Je sors alors mon casse croute du midi : une tranche de pain coupée en deux avec de la confiture. Rien d’autre. Je n’ai pas les moyens de nourrir deux personnes à la fois le midi. Alors c’est Lola qui mange avec ses amies qui a le vrai sandwich. Mais cette confiture n’est pas si terrible. Au moins, je mange ce midi. Ayant sauté le diner hier (mes parents m’en ont privé sous un prétexte fallacieux), il était nécessaire que je n’ai pas le ventre vide. Je me lève aussitôt après avoir fini ma bouchée pour aller me promener. Ne pas rester au même endroit. C’est dangereux. Si je restais là, quelqu’un me trouverais et alors les brimades recommenceraient. Je vais donc me balader.

Mes pieds prennent la direction de l’école maternelle où Lola va. Passant dans la rue commerçante, les odeurs de nourriture m’environnent. Passant devant un NANDOS, je détourne la tête pour ne pas me faire envie. Tout ceci n’est pas pour moi. Je regarde alors mes pieds et finie devant l’école. Ils sont en train de jouer dehors. Je m’installe sur un banc, remonte les genoux, pose le menton dessus et les regarde jouer. J’aperçois ma sœur au milieu de ses amies. Son rire me berce.

Je me laisse alors aller. Personne ne peut me voir de là où je suis. Alors je laisse mes larmes couler. Pour la douleur que les coups m’ont laissée. Pour la rage d’avoir était humilié. Pour la peine d’avoir entendu ce qu’on m’a dit. Mon cœur est si douloureux. Et mon ventre si vide…

Je ne dois plus jamais passer dans cette rue à cette heure là me dis-je, souriant au travers de mes larmes. Non, je ne suis pas folle. Souffrir ne me fait pas rire. Mais l’ironie de la situation me frappe et je souris. Avant de me remettre à pleurer. Il faut que ça sorte et je n’aurais pas d’autres occasions avant longtemps.

C’est alors que….


	2. Chapter 2

C’est alors qu’un bras est passé sur mes épaules. Je me raidis, attendant le coup. Mais rien ne vient. Juste un bras sur mon épaule. Je redresse alors la tête et vois Niall, des larmes plein les yeux, qui me regarde. Je me redresse, tachant de m’éloigner.

-eh ! Souffle-t-il en reniflant

\- je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Je t’ai aperçu quand tu es passé devant le NANDOS. Tu avais l’air triste. Alors je t’ai suivi. Mais Liam ne voulait pas alors…. Ça a pris du temps.

Son bras était si chaud… j’avais oublié combien la chaleur d’un corps ami pouvait être réconfortante.

Ami ? Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ? Je ne peux pas être amie avec lui ! Je suis seule… et je le resterais.

\- Et bien merci mais ça va mieux déjà. Donc tu peux retourner à ton repas.

-pas besoin ! J’ai tout pris à emporter !!! S’exclame-t-il en souriant.

\- Reviens t’asseoir, je ne te ferais rien, promis !

Pour ne pas paraître bizarre, je m’assois à côté de lui, même si, ayant vu mon œil, il doit déjà me trouver bizarre.

Et là-dessus il commence à sortir ses aliments de son sac.

\- euh… tu attends des amis pour manger avec toi ? Me risque-je à demander.

Il y a tellement de nourriture !

-bah non pourquoi ?

\- il y a… euh … beaucoup de nourriture, non ? Demande-je timidement.

\- bah j’ai faim alors je mange !

Et cette phrase me fait sentir combien nous sommes différents. Je sais que tous au lycée mangent lorsqu’ils ont faim. Que c’est un geste naturel pour eux. Moi, j’ai beaucoup plus l’habitude d’avoir faim que celle d’être rassasié. Alors l’entendre dire cette phrase alors qu’il étale de quoi nous nourrir ma sœur et moi pendant trois repas… je ne peux pas le supporter.

\- Bon bah je te laisse à ton repas alors !

\- Ah ! Non ! Tu peux rester s’il te plaît ?

Qu’est-ce que c’est, une nouvelle forme de torture ?

\- Et bien, j’ai des choses à faire et…

Il se lève alors et je me recule d’instinct, maintenant une certaine distance entre nous.

\- Comme quoi ? me dit-il en se rapprochant lentement.

Je déglutis bruyamment et quand il tend la main vers moi je lève immédiatement le bras pour protéger mon visage. Ce n’était pas un mouvement voulu, ce n’était qu’un reflexe. Plusieurs choses se produisent alors en même temps. Premièrement, de la tristesse apparaît dans ses yeux en me voyant me protéger. Ensuite, ma manche tombe, dévoilant les cicatrices, celles que je veux cacher : les brulures, les traces de lames… troisièmement, la sirène de l’école retentit.

Lola ! Est ma première pensée. Je me retourne et vois les élèves de l’école sortir, classe par classe, encadrés par des policiers.

Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Alors que Niall ouvre la bouche, fixant mes cicatrices, je me détourne et coure vers l’école. Une ceinture de policiers m’empêche de passer.

Criant alors, je leur hurle que ma sœur est là. Je dois la voir. Il faut que je sois sûre qu’elle va bien. Il le faut. Je ne peux penser à rien d’autre.

Proche de l’hystérie, les larmes dégoulinants sur mon visage, je sens une main sur mon épaule, la chaleur réconfortante d’une pression sur mon autre main.

Et soudain, un coup de feu.


	3. Chapter 3

Directement après, un grand cri retentit tandis que la police investis l’école.

\- SARAH ! Entends-je ma sœur hurler !

Bousculant le policier, je cours vers l’endroit d’où est parti le cri, heureusement à l’opposé de celui du coup de feu.

Arrivant dans le gymnase, je vois les élèves dans les bras de leurs parents. Sauf Lola, qui était seule, en train de trembler.Si vulnérable. Comme lorsqu’elle fait un cauchemar.

Je cours vers elle, me jetant au sol pour la prendre dans mes bras.

\- chut ! Mon bébé, je suis là ! Je suis là ! Ça va aller.

La pauvre, elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Je commence alors à lui chanter une berceuse. Je ne chante pas bien mais cette chanson l’a toujours réconfortée.

Lorsque je me relève un quart d’heure plus tard, elle s’est endormie dans mes bras. Trop d’émotions pour elle. Je m’assois alors confortablement sur le sol. Nous ne pouvons pas partir tant que la police ne nous a pas tous interrogé. Apparemment l’ex mari de la directrice l’avait prise en otage et s’est suicidé devant ses yeux.

M’adossant au mur le plus proche, Lola bien calé sur mes genoux, je ferme les yeux.

Deux minutes plus tard, une tête se pose sur mon épaule. Ouvrant les yeux, je vois Niall qui me sourit d’un air triste. Tous ses copains sont en train de signer des autographes, autant aux mamans qu’aux fillettes, et distribuent des sourires et des regards de circonstances à la ronde. Sans pour autant quitter le petit blond des yeux.

Doucement, celui-ci relève la tête, me montre ma sœur du menton en murmurant :

\- qui est-ce ?

\- Ma sœur Lola.

\- elle a quel âge ?

Je lui réponds, en souriant :

\- 5 ans.

\- Elle est très mignonne

\- Oui ! Euh… qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- bah euh… je t’ai suivi. En voyant ce qui c’était passé, je me suis dit qu’une distraction serait bien pour tout le monde donc j’ai appelé les copains. Et nous voilà !

\- ok… merci à vous.

\- de rien ! Mais je voudrais te parler. Dans de meilleures circonstances. On va au NANDOS après ?

\- je ne peux pas. Je dois surveiller ma petite sœur.

Piètre excuse pour ne pas avouer que je n’ai pas les moyens.

\- je l’invite aussi ! Venez ! Toute façon, elle n’aura pas cours cet aprèm et vu l’heure tu as loupé le début des tiens. Donc, s’il te plait ?

Et là, il me fait le coup des yeux de chien battu ! Comment résister ? Surtout qu’il nous offre à manger ! Nous voici donc à table, deux heures plus tard.

Nous sommes sept autour d’une grande table et pourtant, il me semble manquer d’espace tellement Niall a pris de nourriture. Ses amis sont venus aussi. Il fait les présentations.

\- voici Zayn, Louis, Liam et Harry. Comme tu ne sembles pas savoir qui nous sommes….

\- moi je sais qui vous êtes, lance la voix flutée de ma petite sœur.

Elle est collée à moi, limite sur mes genoux, fixant les garçons à tour de rôle.

\- Vous êtes les one direction ! J’aime bien comment vous chantez. Mais vous vous habillez bizarre des fois ! Pas comme aujourd’hui, pas comme des gens normaux.

\- excusez là ! M’empresse-je de leur dire. Je ne veux pas qu’ils se braquent pour si peu.

\- Elle ne pense pas à mal ! Elle dit juste ce qu’elle pense, comme ça lui vient !

Me tournant vers ma sœur, je lui souris pour lui faire voir qu’elle n’a rien fait de grave. Elle s’est raidit en m’entendant prendre sa défense. Elle m’a vu trop souvent me faire frapper après avoir fait ça à la maison. Elle me serre le bras.

\- si ils sont habillés différemment dans les magazines, c’est parce que se sont des stars (enfin je crois). Ils sont obligés de s’habiller bizarrement. Ça montre de nouvelles choses aux gens et ça fait que les gens savent qui ils sont... c’est tout !

J’entends alors Niall se mettre à rire :

\- je ne sais pas si l’explication n’est pas plus vexante que la remarque ! Ha ha ha !

Je me mords alors les lèvres, m’attendant à me faire insulter. Mais il continue de rire.

\- Et je vais te dire un secret, petite Lola. Murmure Harry en se penchant vers ma sœur :

\- moi j’aime bien m’habiller bizarrement. Ça change de tout les gens.

Il lui lance un clin d’œil.

\- Bon, on mange ? demande Niall en louchant sur les plats, comme s’il était affamé.

Alors qu’avec tout ce qu’il a mangé à midi, il ne doit plus avoir faim… bah si apparemment, vu ce qu’il engloutit !

-Oui ! Répondirent en chœur les autres en se servant.

Voyant que nous hésitons à nous servir, le brun, Zayn ?, nous pousse du coude :

\- allez-y avant que Niall ne mange tout !

\- ok ! Merci. Lui réponds-je.

Me tournant vers ma sœur, je lui demande ce qu’elle veut. Une fois son choix fait, je la sers, piochant dans ce qui se trouve sur la table. Je ne sais quand à moi pas quoi choisir. Aussi, je prends la même chose. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller alors que je finis de me servir.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! On pourrait croire que tu n’as pas mangé depuis longtemps au bruit que ton ventre fait ! Rigole Louis. Comme Niall !

 

\- En effet, on pourrait…. Commence-je avant que ma sœur ne me coupe la parole :

\- bah c’est vrai ! Elle a mangé que du pain à la confiture depuis hier !

\- Lola ! On ne dit pas ça aux gens voyons !

\- mais c’est vrai ! Et tu m’as toujours dit de dire la vérité !

\- oui mais là c’est différent ! Ça devait rester entre nous !

Je commence à m’énerver. Voyant qu’elle s’apprête à pleurer, je me radoucis.

\- ce n’est pas grave. Mais tu te rappelle de notre discussion sur ce qui reste à la maison et ce qu’on peut dire dehors ? C’est un bon exemple là.

Elle opine de la tête puis me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Mais tu as dit que quand c’était ceux qui nous aiment vraiment on peut tout dire.

\- oui mais…

\- mais ils t’aiment vraiment ! Ils ne t’auraient pas donné à manger sinon !

\- tu te trompes ma chérie, ils l’ont fait par politesse. Comme quand tu dis merci à la dame à la caisse alors qu’elle ne t’as pas dit bonjour. Tu n’en a pas envie mais tu le fais. D’accord ?

\- d’accord…

Relevant la tête, je vois cinq paires d’yeux nous fixer. Oh mince… je ne pensais pas qu’ils prêteraient attention à ce que disais…j’aurais du attendre d’être dehors pour lui expliquer. Ils vont m’en vouloir…

C’est un déluge de remarque qui m’assaille :

\- C’n’est pas vrai ! On ne l’a pas fait pour ça !

\- depuis ce matin ?

\- c’est pour ça que tu es maigre ?

\- c’n’est pas par politesse !

\- Ressers-toi !

Submergée, je ne sais pas à quoi répondre en premier. Liam n’attends pas de voir ma réaction et me ressert tandis que Zayn a la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Harry a l’air choqué et Louis sourit à Lola. Quand à Niall, il me fixe avant de lâcher :

\- Tu n’as pas mangé un vrai repas depuis quand ?

\- Euh… hier ?

\- c’n’est pas vrai ! Intervient de nouveau ma sœur.

\- Lola ! Qu’est-ce que je viens de te dir…

Zayn me coupe la parole en se penchant vers Lola pour lui caresser la joue :

\- elle a raison de te dire de dire la vérité. Comment est-ce qu’elle pourrait apprendre à la dire si tu ne le fais pas ?

-Alors, depuis quand n’a-t-elle pas mangé comme il faut, ma puce ? lui demande Liam en déposant une nouvelle assiette pleine devant moi.

\- Elle a pas eu le droit de manger hier soir et hier midi elle a déjà mangé comme ce midi. Et dimanche soir elle m’a donné sa part. Et dimanche midi…

\- ça suffit ! J’interviens.

Je suis morte de honte. Toute ma vie va-t-elle être exposée ainsi ?

\- on va vous laisser. Il faut que je passe au lycée. Merci pour l’invitation.

\- Ah non, alors ! crient les garçons en même temps.

\- Tu ne pars pas avant d’avoir mangé !

Je me rassied donc. Sauf que je ne pourrais jamais avaler tout ce qu’ils m’ont servis !

\- c’est beaucoup trop ! Je ne pourrais jamais tout avaler !

\- et bien je vais t’aider à… commence Niall avant que les autres se jettent sur lui pour l’empêcher de prendre mon plat.

\- Non, mais si il a faim, je lui laisse volontiers…

\- pas question ! Tu manges ! Et ta sœur aussi. Niall a assez mangé pour l’instant ! s’exclame Liam en essayant de calmer les autres qui chahutent.

Lola s’est réfugiée dans mes bras pour échapper aux mouvements des garçons. Alors que l’eau du verre de Louis jaillit dans notre direction, je me tourne pour qu’elle ne reçoive rien et finis avec une manche trempée.

Soupirant, je la remonte pour essayer de l’essorer. Le silence se fait d’un coup.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Sur ton bras, là ?

Merde. J’ai pas réfléchis avant de montrer mon bras. Ils sont tellement amicaux que j’ai eu l’impression d’être avec des amis. Ce qui n’est pas le cas.

\- C’est rien. Vous en faites pas. Bon, je vais tâcher de sécher cette manche avec le séchoir à mains des toilettes. Si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non, vas-y, me murmure Harry.

Le silence est pesant. Me faufilant vers les toilettes, je regrette de ne pas avoir pris mon sac et Lola en partant de la table. J’aurais pu me faufiler dehors. Je vais devoir y retourner.

_*Point de vue de Niall*_

Ne pas manger pendant trois jours ? Impossible ! Pas étonnant qu’elle soit si maigre.

Tout en elle me fait réfléchir et me donne envie de la protéger. Elle ne pense pas que nous ayons pu vouloir l’avoir avec nous à table parce que nous avions envie. Elle ne se rend pas compte combien elle nous touche. Combien nous avons envie de la connaitre mieux, de devenir ses amis.

Alors que je proposais gentiment de m’occuper du surplus de nourriture, les autres se sont jetés sur moi. Je vois du coin de l’œil sa sœur se réfugier dans ses bras. Puis le verre d’eau voler, comme dans les dessins animé, vers elles.

Elle a alors eu un réflexe étonnant. Plutôt que de reculer, laissant l’eau se renverser sur leurs genoux à toutes les deux, elle se tourne pour dérober sa sœur aux projections. Sacré sens de la protection. Sauf que sa manche est trempée.

Je m’arrête alors pour le signaler aux autres mais… elle a relevé sa manche.

Et je ne peux que faire silence. Comme les autres. Son bras semble être une masse de cicatrice. Des traces de coupures si nettes qu’elle n’a pas pu se les faire seule, des traces de brulures. Et un mot gravé dans sa chair : «poubelle».

Je savais qu’elle était maltraitée. Mais ça, c’est de la torture. Son bras raconte une histoire effrayante de souffrance et explique son regard toujours si triste. Et son courage. Qui a bien pu lui faire ça ? Qui ? Une rage immense monte en moi. Les garçons se tournent vers moi. Je me sens livide. Ils ont le regard plein de questions.

Une petite voix nous remet en mouvement.

\- elle vous aime bien !

\- Lola, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Comment tu le sais ? lui demande Liam d’une voix douce.

\- elle a oublié de cacher son bras ! Et elle a enlevé ses lunettes. Et quand vous vous êtes battus, elle a pas eu peur !

\- et bien nous aussi on l’aime bien, tu vois ! lui répond Zayn, les yeux embués.

Il a toujours était sensible au malheur des gens.

\- et bah moi je l’aime pas, lui ! Nous sort-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Mais… pourquoi moi?

\- ah bon ? lui dit Harry. Et pourquoi ?

\- Il est en colère ! Et j’aime pas les gens en colère. Ils tapent Sarah quand ils sont en colères. Je veux pas qu’elle se fasse taper, moi ! Se fâche-t-elle.

\- tu sais, il ne va pas la taper, lui réponds Louis, en s’efforçant de ne pas sourire.

Liam me fait signe de me rasseoir et de montrer un meilleur visage. Mais c’est difficile. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de me mettre en colère.

\- en fait, il est en colère contre la personne qui lui a fait ça. C’est normal non ? Il ne veut pas qu’elle ait mal, alors il est en colère.

\- alors il veut taper papa ? demande-t-elle.

Papa ? C’est son père qui lui a fait ça ? Elle se tourne vers moi.

\- tu vas taper papa ? Parce qu’il lui a tapé dans le ventre ? Dis, tu veux la sortir de là ?

Son regard est si sérieux.

\- Tu ne veux pas l’emmener loin ? Comme ça elle aura plus mal aux côtes comme ce matin ? Dis ? Ça te ferait pas plaisir ?

Bien sur que j’aimerais. Mais comment gérer ça ? Oui, je suis attiré par elle. Il se pourrait même que je sois en train de tomber amoureux mais… ce n’est pas si simple. Oui j’aimerais. Beaucoup même.

Je m’apprête à lui répondre quand Sarah revient. Elle a du entendre la fin de la conversation car elle a le regard triste et blessé.

\- Lola, il faut qu’on y aille. Dis merci et on va au lycée, d’accord ?

\- Merci ! C’était très bon !

Alors qu’elle prend leurs sacs, un serveur arrive.

Avec sur son plateau, un sac de nourriture à emporter. Je n’y ai pas pensé. Non mais quel idiot ! J’aurais du lui commander quelque chose pour être sûr qu’elle mange ce soir. Je baisse la tête, honteux. Elle va repartir sans avoir fini son assiette et sans avoir de quoi remplacer ça, par ma faute. C’est moi qui ai fait cette blague qui a tout déclenché.

\- attends ! lui lance Liam. Je savais que tu t’en irais vite alors on a pensé que tu pourrais emmener ce que tu n’as pas pu manger, pour chez toi ?

Oh mon dieu ! Merci de nous avoir donné la chance d’avoir notre papa poule avec nous !

\- Merci, mais je ne veux pas de la charité, dit-elle en baissant le nez.

Elle part alors, entraînant sa sœur avec elle. Mais sans le sac. Je l’attrape alors, prend mon manteau et m’apprête à sortir quand des fans me reconnaissent ; le temps que je leur réponde, elle est partie. Mais je sais où la trouver. Direction le lycée !

Sauf qu’en arrivant, la première chose que je vois dans le couloir c’est Lola en pleurs par terre et Sarah qui est en train de se faire frapper par deux colosses tandis qu’un troisième est par terre, le nez en sang et se tenant l’entrejambe. Mais qu’a-t-il bien pu se passer ?

Je crie alors aux colosses de la lâcher.

M’entendant, les élèves affluent et me soutienne. La célébrité est parfois bien pratique.

Je me précipite vers Sarah, relevant Lola au passage et la rattrape juste avant qu’elle ne tombe. Son visage est en sang. Et son haut déchiré laisse voir ses côtes, couvertes de bleus allant du jaune au noir en passant par le rouge et le vert.

Alors qu’elle me regarde, je la vois qui tourne de l’œil, murmurant : Lola… merci…

 

_*Point de vue de Sarah*_

 

En sortant des toilettes, j’entends ma sœur demander à Niall s’il ne voudrait pas prendre soin de moi. Un secret espoir commence à enfler. Mais l’embarras sur son visage a tôt fait de le dissiper. Il ne sait pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

Je me précipite, récupère ma sœur et m’en vais. Qu’ils se gardent leur pitié. Je m’en sortirais seule, comme je l’ai toujours fait !

Arrivée au lycée, je prends le couloir en face, me rendant au secrétariat pour expliquer mon absence avant qu’ils ne préviennent mes parents. Toujours en colère, je ne vois pas Drake et ses deux malabars. Il m’attrape le bras et me tire vers lui, me faisant grimacer.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que je vois là ? La sal*pe est de retour ! Alors, tes passes t’ont rapportés combien aujourd’hui ? Hein ?

Il me laisse entre les mains de ses deux amis pour se tourner vers ma sœur.

\- alors ? T’as une fille cachée ? Elle va faire comme toi plus tard ? Bah, elle ne mérite pas mieux.

Il se tourne vers moi et me met une gifle.

\- je t’avais dit de partir, non ? Alors, pourquoi tu l’as pas fait ? Hein ?

Lola se jette alors sur lui. Pourquoi ?

-Non ! Lola !

\- mais c’est qu’elle veut faire comme sa sœur la gamine ! Ok, même tarif pour tout le monde alors !

Et il la gifle.

Je deviens folle et me dégage de la prise des deux autres pour me jeter sur lui.

\- touches pas à ma sœur ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu touches à ma sœur, t’es mort !

J’ai juste le temps de lui frapper le visage et une partie très sensible de son anatomie avant que ses amis ne viennent à la rescousse.

L’un me tient tandis que l’autre frappe. Je commence à avoir du mal à supporter la douleur mais suis rassurée de voir que quelqu’un a pris soin de faire reculer ma sœur. Qui que soit cette personne, elle a eu le courage de défier Drake et sa bande pour qu’elle ne soit pas touchée. Même si elle n’a rien pu faire de plus, c’est déjà beaucoup. Alors que le coup suivant déchire mon haut, j’entends un cri.

Puis les coups s’arrêtent. Et alors que je me sens tomber, une paire de bras familiers me rattrape. Je croise les yeux magnifiques de Niall qui tient ma petite sœur par la main.

Ma dernière pensée avant de lâcher prise est de le remercier de prendre soin de Lola : Lola, merci pour elle tente-je de dire.

Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai réellement dit… puis tout est noir.


	4. Chapter 4

Des murmures… Le premier sens qui revient est mon ouïe.

Puis, une douleur qui traverse mon corps et me fait ouvrir les yeux en geignant.

\- tu es réveillée !!!! Tu es réveillée !!! On a eu tellement peur !

Je regarde à coté de moi et vois Niall, les larmes coulant sur le visage qui me sourit, ma sœur endormie sur les genoux.

Je commence à me redresser, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer ou faire un bruit. Je remarque alors que je suis dans un lit. Dans une chambre que je ne connais pas. Et dans un pyjama qui ne m’appartient pas.

\- Quelque chose cloche. Laisse-je échapper.

Niall me sourit et s’apprête à parler quand une porte s’ouvre. Les quatre garçons entrent.

\- Tu es réveillée !

\- on voit tes yeux !

\- t’es beaucoup plus jolie quand t’es réveillée !

\- et bah, Niall peut arrêter de chialer !

La dernière remarque sort de la bouche d’Harry qui lance un grand sourire à Niall qui le fusille du regard.

\- Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

\- Tu veux la vérité ? Il opine

\- Perdue. Lui avoue-je Il commence à rire.

Son rire est vraiment communicatif. Je lui souris en retour et il s’arrête de rire pour me fixer.

\- euh…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire… il a de si beaux yeux. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il me fixe ?

\- euh… Il ne semble pas savoir non plus quoi dire.

\- Sarah ! Tu es réveillée ! Tu dors plus ! J’ai eu peur ! Vraiment très très très très peur !

Lola est réveillée également apparemment.

\- oui je suis réveillée ma chérie !

Je la prends dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin. M’efforçant de ne pas grimacer, je me tourne vers les garçons.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? J’ai dormie longtemps ?

\- eh bien… entame Liam. Tu as dormi presque cinq heures. Il est neuf heures trente. Comme tu t’es évanouie, Niall t’as porté chez nous, on est juste à côté du lycée. On t’a couché et voilà. Lola a mangé bien sur.

\- quoi ??? Non non non !!! C’est pas possible ! Il faut qu’on rentre ! Tout de suite ! Merci mais là il faut vraiment qu’on y aille !

Je commence à paniquer et à repousser les draps qui me couvrent. Qu’est-ce que je vais prendre pour ne pas avoir été là pour le dîner ? Qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer ? Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de trembler à la perspective de notre retour à la maison. Il va falloir que je réussisse à faire aller Lola dans sa chambre avant qu’ils ne s’y mettent. Il ne faut pas qu’ils s’en prennent à elle.

\- le dirlo a prévenu tes parents. Il leur a dit que tu avais été sélectionnée pour un concours à la dernière minute et qu’ils se chargeaient de vous dans la mesure où c’était leur faute et que puisque ta sœur été avec toi quand tu l’as su, ils prennent en charge votre séjour à toutes les deux. M’explique Louis, en me forçant à me réinstaller dans le lit.

Je manque m’évanouir de soulagement. Cette excuse pourra nous resservir. Je me détends de nouveau, me laissant aller contre la tête de lit.

\- ça te laissera le temps de te reprendre avant d’y retourner. Ajoute-il.

-bon, on va te laisser un moment toute seule. Tu trouveras la salle de bain derrière cette porte et des vêtements dans cette armoire. Si tu te sens prête à te lever, nous serons en bas. Si tu veux dormir de nouveau, ne te gêne pas ! me dit Zayn.

Je tourne mon regard vers lui, m’arrachant à la contemplation des yeux de Niall. Je ne me souviens pas de m’être replongée dedans pourtant.

Ils sortent tous, Harry et Liam faisant mine de pousser Niall devant eux. Jusqu’à ce que Louis lâche un « tous à table » qui propulse Niall dans le couloir. Au moment de fermer la porte derrière lui, Zayn me lance un sourire et ajoute : « ta sœur est un amour, tu peux en être fière ! »

Je me tourne vers elle.

\- viens là ma puce ! Un petit câlin me ferait du bien !

J’essaie de lui sourire. J’ai un bleu sur la joue réalise-je alors, en sentant la douleur se réveiller. Après un câlin d’une dizaine de minutes, je me redresse prudemment.

\- bon, je vais aux toilettes. On discute après ? Quand je me préparerais ? Je vais avoir besoin d’aide je crois.

\- ok ! Je choisis tes vêtements ?

\- si tu veux mais tu ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup de choi…. Oh !

Cette armoire gigantesque était pleine à craquer de vêtements de filles. Avec une étagère de vêtements d’homme seulement.

\- euh… choisis bien !

Je n’en reviens pas. Tant de vêtements… je me demande à qui ils appartiennent. La copine d’un des garçons ? Pourvu qu’elle ne m’en veuille pas de lui emprunter.

A la pensée d’une fille partageant la vie de Niall, mon cœur se serre. Je suis jalouse. Non pas que j’aime Niall mais… plutôt à l’idée de la chance qu’a cette personne de choyer et de se faire choyer par lui. De pouvoir avoir un morceau du quotidien de cet homme… Oula ! Mais pensées dérivent là.

Mon reflet dans le miroir me ramène bien vite à la réalité. Je ne suis pas belle à voir ! On pourrait croire que je sors d’un accident de voiture. En plus de mon œil au beurre noir, j’ai un nouveau bleu sur la joue et une entaille au front. Mes cernes me font ressembler à un panda. Ma lèvre est fendue et j’ai un bleu à la gorge, résultat d’une tentative d’étranglement. Je préfère ne pas regarder le reste de mon corps.

Qui pourrait vouloir choyer ça ? Me demande-je, me repenchant sur ma réflexion de tout à l’heure. Personne.

Puis je me secoue. Ce n’est pas nouveau. Depuis la nuit où mon père m’a gravé ça sur le bras, j’ai eu le temps de me faire à l’idée.

Je respire un bon coup, sans forcer sur mes côtes pour autant et sors de la salle de bain, prête à affronter ma sœur et des garçons charmants mais probablement excéder de ma présence ici, chez eux. En sortant, je trouve ma sœur, fière de sa découverte. Elle m’a sortie une tenue… que je n’aurais jamais choisie ! Elle me propose une jupe écossaise quadrillée noire blanc et rouge, courte (mais pas trop), avec des collants noires opaques, un haut décolleté et moulant noir à mettre sous un pull blanc épais en laine. Encore plus décolleté.

-Euh…

-s’il te plait ? Je veux te voir habillée comme une fille pour une fois ! S’il te plait ! Elle me supplie.

Et me fait ses yeux de chiens battus. Il va falloir que je dise à Niall qu’il faut qu’il arrête de lui apprendre ses trucs parce que là… ils sont aussi mignons l’un que l’autre quand ils font cette tête ! Je tente d’argumenter…

\- change au moins le pull, s’il te plait ! Celui-ci est beaucoup trop décolleté…

\- les autres y sont pires ! m’affirme-t-elle en souriant.

Je vais tout de même vérifier… et elle dit vrai. Me résignant, je tache de mettre tout cela. Je garde mes sous-vêtements, miraculeusement intactes. Je me penche alors sur une question à laquelle ma sœur pourra, avec un peu de chance, répondre.

\- dis-moi, comment je me suis retrouvée en pyjama ?

\- bah tes vêtements, ils étaient déchirés. Alors Liam a dit : on va la mettre en pyjama pour qu’elle se sente mieux. Donc tu es en pyjama.

\- ils m’ont mise en pyjama ? M’horrifie-je.

\- bah non ! C’est la docteur qui est passé qui t’as mise en pyjama ! Moi je voulais aider mais les garçons ont dit : « viens plutôt manger pendant que le docteur s’occupe de ta sœur ! » et Harry il a dit : « ma cousine va aider le docteur ! » Alors je l’ai laissé faire ! Et les pancakes étaient super bon !

Ok… je suis rassurée. Enfin, je crois. Je souris. Quand elle me rapporte ce que les garçons ont dit, elle imite la personne qu’elle cite et… elle est douée.

-merci ma chérie ! Je suis fière de toi tu sais ! Mais j’ai quand même un reproche à te faire. Tu sais de quoi je vais te parler n’est-ce pas ?

\- oui. Zayn m’a fait le moral !

\- le moral ? Ah ! Il t’a fait la morale ! Parce que tu t’étais jeté sur Drake.

\- oui il a dit que j’aurais du chercher un adulte pour t’aider.

Elle grimace sur le mot adulte. Elle n’a aucune confiance envers les adultes.

\- il avait raison ! L’adulte que tu aurais trouvé aurais empêchais Drake de te taper.

\- mais moi je voulais t’aider ! Je veux plus que les gens te tapent !

\- écoutes.

Je m’assois sur le lit, lui tenant la main pour qu’elle se concentre sur ce que je vais lui dire, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Qu’elle sache que c’est important et que je ne suis pas en colère.

\- je suis très contente que tu m’aimes à ce point. Et je t’aime aussi. Mais tu te rappelles ce que je t’ai dit quand tu as voulu m’aider quand papa a… quand il m’a fait ça au bras ?

Elle opine.

\- et bien, c’est valable pour tout le monde. Pas seulement pour papa. Je suis grande. Je peux avoir beaucoup plus mal que toi sans que ça soit très dangereux. Mais si toi tu es blessée, alors moi aussi.

\- Mais s’ils continuent, tu vas mourir ! C’est le docteur qui l’a dit !

Je m’en doutais mais l’entendre dire, c’est relativement… étrange. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir mais…

\- je sais ma chérie. Mais on en a déjà parlé aussi non ? Quand papy est parti au ciel. Ça arrivera un jour. Peut-être quand je serais vieille mais peut-être avant. Et si je bouge plus parce qu’on m’a tapé et que tu es là, tu fais quoi ?

\- je cours voir un monsieur en bleu ! Et je pleure !

\- bravo ma chérie ! Tu es ce que j’ai de plus précieux ! Si tu étais blessée, je crois que je ne m’en remettrai pas ! Tu es comme la kryptonite de Superman pour moi !

Je lui souris. Elle commence à rire quand je la chatouille.

\- on va voir les garçons ?

-ok ! Tu vas voir, ils sont gentils !

\- je sais !ils sont beaux en plus. Mais ne t’attache pas trop. On va devoir repartir vite avant qu’ils en aient marre de nous.

Et quand je me retourne, je vois Zayn et Niall dans l’encadrement de la porte.

Merde. Depuis quand sont-ils là ? À voir leurs têtes, ils ont entendu notre conversation. Peut-être même en entier… merde merde merde !


	5. Chapter 5

Je les regarde l’un après l’autre puis me concentre sur Niall. Il a les larmes aux yeux et semble en colère.

Je déteste la colère. Il me fixe avec des yeux incrédules. Des yeux d’enfant. Le regard de Zayn passe de l’un à l’autre et il s’avance.

\- Dis ma puce, tu veux qu’on aille voir s’il y a des dessins animés à la télé ? demande-t-il à Lola.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

\- je peux ?

\- oui, bien sur !

Zayn me regarde alors, le regard grave

\- arrête de penser qu’on ne veut pas de toi. On veut être tes amis. On est déjà ceux de ta sœur alors… s’il te plaît, reste au moins ce soir. On discutera tous ensemble plus tard. Mais là, Niall est choqué. Je ne l’ai jamais vu comme ça. Si tu pouvais... lui parler, le réconforter… je ne sais pas. Il ne nous écoute plus. Je sais que c’est beaucoup te demander dans ton état mais…

\- ne t’inquiète pas, c’est ce que je fais le mieux, prendre soin des gens.

Je lui souris

-Merci pour Lola. Elle vous adore et vous l’avez empêché de voir ça (je fais un geste ample désignant mon corps et ses blessures). Merci. On descend bientôt, je dois vous dire mer…. (Son petit discours m’a touché. Je sens les larmes qui pointent leurs nez. Ma voix s’étrangle.) Merci à… à tous et… pour tout !

\- je t’en prie ! Prenez votre temps.

Il me serre rapidement dans ses bras puis prend Lola par la main pour la faire sortir.

En passant près de Niall il lui dit :

\- elle semble être la seule à pouvoir t’aider. Elle est à bout alors, s’il te plaît, ne la brusque pas. Qu’importe ce que tu ressens, elle a connu pire ! Alors occupe toi en autant qu’elle le fait pour toi, frangin !

Niall lui fait oui de la tête et il s’en va.

Seul tout les deux, Niall me regarde. Il ne semble pas savoir comment entamer la discussion.

\- si tu veux parler de choses personnelles, tu devrais peut-être fermer la porte non ?

Il secoue la tête en souriant brièvement. Il s’approche du lit, s’installe dessus et lance à la porte ouverte, tout en me souriant :

\- non, au moins les gars pourront rester dans le salon pour écouter au lieu de venir se coller à la porte !

Des cris retentissent depuis ce que je suppose être le salon, n’étant pas encore sortie de cette chambre, je ne peux pas en être sure.

\- Merci Niall !!! C’est gentil de nous aider !

Je souris.

\- vous êtes toujours comme ça ? Ça doit être l’enfer à vivre !

Avant qu’il puisse me répondre un concert de huée me parvient. Oups, ils ont entendus ! Niall me réponds quand même.

\- oui, ils sont IN-FER-NAUX !!! IN-TE-NA-BLES !!!!

Les huées se changent en cris de joies. J’entends ma sœur rire quand Zayn lui explique que c’est une blague. Je souris à ce son. Des bruits d’activités nous parviennent.

Niall se tourne alors vers moi, sérieux.

\- comment peux-tu te déprécier autant ? Tu envisages même ta mort ? Et tu apprends à ta sœur comment réagir ? Comment tu peux faire ça ? Comment peux- tu rester aussi calme ? Et pourquoi n’as-tu jamais dénoncé tes parents ? Pourquoi dire à ta sœur d’aller voir la police alors que tu ne les dénonces pas ? Pourquoi endures-tu tout ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu nous rejette ?

-euh, ça fait beaucoup de questions. Mais tout d’abord, je ne vous rejette pas ! Je suis prudente. Etre avec vous dix minutes me donne l’impression qu’on est amis depuis des années. Et c’est dangereux.

\- comment ça dangereux ? C’est plutôt bien non ?

\- pas quand je ne sais rien de vous ni de la façon dont vous allez nous traiter !

\- mais on est tes amis, tu le sais maintenant n’est-ce pas ?

\- oui, mais c’est encore pire car d’ici quelques temps vous repartirez pour l’Angleterre et je serais de nouveau seule. Perdre les seuls amis que je pourrais avoir est pire que de passer à côté de ce que nous pourrions avoir. Ça me ferait trop mal. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Mes larmes coulent. A la pensée du déchirement prochain que je ressentirais. A la pensée de leur départ et de mon retour à la vie solitaire…

\- je suis déjà trop attachée à vous. Vous êtes là depuis une journée et j’ai déjà mal à l’idée que vous partiez. Si nous devenons amis, se sera pire ! Me sentir soutenue par vous, c’est dangereux pour moi ! Si je m’habitue à ça, je ne serais plus capable de me défendre.

\- je comprends. Mais essayons ! Savoir que quelqu’un te soutiens même quand nous ne serons plus ensemble ne sera-t-il pas mieux que ta solitude ?

\- si mais…

Je continue de pleurer. Il me prend alors dans ses bras.

\- J’ai envie de te soutenir Sarah, je veux te protéger… euh… on le veut tous ! Alors pleure si tu en as besoin mais souris après tu veux ? Il n’y a que quand tu regardes ou parle de ta petite sœur que tu souris. Alors lâche toi et on rejoindra les autres après ok ? Les explications attendront. Après tout, on se reverra puisqu’on est amis !

Je souris. Mais quand il me redit « laisse toi aller », je m’effondre. Littéralement.

Je me mets à pleurer à voix hautes, je sanglote, je me recroqueville sur moi-même avant de me redresser pour sangloter de plus belle. Je pleure sur mes blessures. Celles de mon physique mais surtout celles de mon âme.

Pendant toute la crise, Niall est là, me serrant dans ses bras, me frottant le dos, me murmurant des paroles douces, pleurant avec moi.

Quand enfin mes larmes se tarissent, nous restons enlacés. Au bout de dix minutes, je fais mine de partir mais il me serre plus fort et je sens alors les bras de ma sœur autour de ma taille, bientôt suivis de ceux de tout les garçons. La tête de Zayn apparaît par-dessus l’épaule de Niall et il me fait un grand sourire en disant : « câlin groupé ». Je lui souris en retour.

Quand tout le monde me relâche enfin, je prends Lola sur mes genoux et sourit à tous.

\- Merci ! Euh… Je…

\- on a compris ! me lance Liam, en souriant.

\- Tu viens manger ? me demande Harry

\- il faut que tu visites la maison ! me lance Zayn.

\- Et puis qu’on refasse ton lit pour cette nuit ! lance Louis, le regard rieur.

Je regarde le lit et effectivement, c’est un champ de bataille.

\- ça sent la bataille de polochon ça ! me lance Niall en souriant.

Nous sortons aussi vite que mes blessures me le permettent alors que les oreillers commencent à voler.

Il nous traîne, Lola et moi, vers une cuisine où un tas respectable de pancakes nous attendent.


End file.
